This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Overall goal of the project is to characterize size and shapes of nano particles using cryo- TEM. This is part of a cross institutional studies on morphology, toxicity and functionalization of various nano particles intended for therapeutic purposes.